callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Akimbo
Akimbo is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Akimbo allows players to wield two of the same weapon at once, otherwise known as dual-wielding. The term "akimbo" comes from a human body position, but is commonly used in popular culture as a synonym for dual-wielding. The attachment was originally slated to be a Tier 2 perk, but was changed to an unlockable attachment in the final release of the game. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Akimbo is only seen once in Call of Duty 4, in the single player mission "Crew Expendable". If the player kills all enemies in the first cargo hold and then runs ahead of the teammates, an enemy will run out with Akimbo Desert Eagles. Only one of the two Desert Eagles can be picked up. Although, sometimes, the enemy will only run out with one Desert Eagle and an M9. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Akimbo attachment is available to all Handguns, Machine Pistols, Submachine Guns, the Ranger, and the Model 1887. It is unlocked on submachine guns by getting 30 kills with Rapid Fire; for secondaries including handguns and machine pistols, it is unlocked via Marksman challenges. Players are unable to aim down the sight while using Akimbo, although they can still use the knife. As ADS is disabled, any kind of optic becomes useless when using Bling as a perk, nor can they add the Tactical Knife to handguns (Akimbo and Tactical Knife attachments both use the left hand). When selected, the two weapons can be fired independently with the aim button acting as the trigger for the left weapon on console versions, while the weapons correspond to the mouse buttons on the PC. Both guns count as a single weapon, so when switching to primary weapons and/or secondary weapons, both weapons are holstered. Each gun has its own ammo counter and can be reloaded independently (if the magazine in one of the two guns is full when reloading, the player can continue to shoot the gun with the full magazine while reloading the other one), allowing the player to stagger their reload time, which can be useful if one weapon is running low on ammo. Using two weapons doubles the supply of stored ammo, making Scavenger somewhat unnecessary. Akimbo will also affect the weapons' hip-fire accuracy to varying degrees, depending on the class of weapon. On submachine guns, the hip-fire accuracy will be more than twice as bad as normal, but on handguns and the M93 Raffica the hip-fire accuracy is reduced only slightly. Akimbo G18s will actually have better hip-fire accuracy with akimbo. Using Steady Aim will reduce the hip-fire penalty. Akimbo also creates the unfortunate effect of having a slower draw time, which may be especially important for sniper classes that are ambushed from their hiding position. Due to being able to fire both weapons simultaneously, certain weapons are frighteningly powerful. The Desert Eagle and .44 Magnum can both kill a player by simply pulling the fire button for both guns, essentially performing a one-hit kill without Stopping Power. This is capable on the M9 and USP .45, but both weapons need to be close range and with Stopping Power to do this. Akimbo P90s will, between them, have 100 rounds of ammunition, comparable to an LMG, and, if using Bling and Extended mags, 150 between them. The most notable use of Akimbo was with the Model 1887 prior to patches 1.07 and 1.08. Already powerful at medium ranges, a player using Akimbo Model 1887s could kill a target at impressive ranges with minimal downtime between shots. The Model 1887s have since been patched to have reduced range in Akimbo. Compatible Weapons *MP5K (Multiplayer only) *UMP45 (Multiplayer only) *Vector (Multiplayer only) *P90 (Multiplayer only) *Mini-Uzi *USP .45 (Multiplayer only) *.44 Magnum (Multiplayer only) *M9 *Desert Eagle *Ranger *Model 1887 *PP2000 (Multiplayer only) *G18 *M93 Raffica (Multiplayer only) *TMP Weapon differences *On the USP .45, the standard slash animation of the knife is replaced with a sped up version of the stab. *The range with the Model 1887 is greatly reduced and reload time is decreased. *Hipfire spread on the G18 is reduced, and the recoil is more manageable. Gallery USP.45 Akimbo MW2.png|USP .45 with Akimbo. M9 Akimbo MW2.png|M9 with Akimbo. G18 Akimbo_MW2.png|G18 with Akimbo. Desert Eagle Akimbo MW2.png|Desert Eagle with Akimbo. Mini-Uzi_Akimbo MW2.png|Mini-Uzi with Akimbo. Ranger_Akimbo MW2.png|Ranger with Akimbo. P90 Akimbo MW2.png|P90 with Akimbo. MP5K Akimbo MW2.png|MP5K Akimbo. UMP45 Akimbo MW2.png|UMP45 with Akimbo. TMP_Akimbo_Red_Dot_Sight_MW2.png|Akimbo TMPs with unusable Red Dot Sights as seen in "No Russian". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Akimbo attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 appears in Multiplayer and briefly in Campaign. It appears exclusively on Handguns and Machine Pistols and is obtained on Weapon Level 5. It functions identically to its Modern Warfare 2 counterpart, except that Akimbo weapons have constant hipfire accuracy; the cross-hairs do not expand while moving. Unlike the previous game, Akimbo will not increase reserve ammunition when equipped. This leaves the pistols, excluding the revolvers (they have more spare ammunition by default), with only one spare magazine, making Scavenger a great perk to use if one wants to use Akimbo weapons for more than a couple of kills. Gallery P99 Akimbo MW3.png|Akimbo P99s. P99 Akimbo Reloading MW3.png|Reloading Akimbo P99s. MP412_Akimbo MW3.png|Akimbo MP412s. Five Seven Akimbo MW3.png|Akimbo Five Sevens. FMG9 Akimbo MW3.png|Akimbo FMG9s. FMG9 Akimbo Unfold MW3.png|Unfolding Akimbo FMG9s. Desert_Eagle_Akimbo_MW3.png|Akimbo Desert Eagles. .44_Magnum_Akimbo_MW3.png|Akimbo .44 Magnums USP .45 Akimbo Reloading MW3.png|Reloading Akimbo USP .45s. Trivia General *In Multiplayer, a gun with an Akimbo attachment will only appear to be one gun when on the ground; it will also only appear as a gun when not in use and on a player's back. *Akimbo shortens the reload time for a few guns, such as Model 1887. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * If a player melees while using Akimbo, it will show them knife with two left arms. This is easily observed in the Game Winning KillCam. * The FAL and the Thumper actually have coding to use them with Akimbo, meaning that it was possibly going to be compatible on other types of weapons as well. *There are Akimbo TMPs that can be found with Red Dot Sights in "No Russian", "The Enemy of My Enemy", "Just Like Old Times", "Loose Ends" (rare), and the Special Ops mission Snatch & Grab although the Red Dot Sights obviously have no purpose. *By killing 10 enemies in a row on Single-Player or Special Ops with Akimbo weapons the user will unlock the Look Ma Two Hands achievement/trophy. *The akimbo attachment icon shows two UMP45s. *In the campaign, when about to breach using Akimbo weapons, a minor special animation will occur. *If the player finds a weapon with Bling that has Akimbo as one attachment, the pickup icon shows two weapons, notifying the player that one attachment must be Akimbo. *Akimbo was originally going to be a perk as there is an image in the game files named specialty_akimbo.iwi. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Akimbo attachment icon shows two FMG9s. *When using the P99 or the Five Seven Akimbo, the firing sound of the left gun is changed to that of the USP .45. *The Akimbo Five Sevens have an add reload time of .1 seconds, meaning that they can be reload canceled for an almost instant reload. *When Akimbo Skorpions are equipped, the left-hand gun is held at an angle. *When used on Machine Pistols, the fire rate for each weapon is less than that of a single one due to a balance patch on every console except for the Wii version. *On the Akimbo Create-a-Class icon, the first FMG9 has part of the trigger-guard missing. *On Call of Duty ELITE, the recommended load out is Akimbo, Steady Aim and Extended Mags, which is impossible, as a player can't equip both Akimbo and Extended Mags. *During Call of Duty XP, the Akimbo Create-a-Class icon was the same Create-a-Class icon from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments